


A King Bows Only to His Queen

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Chill, Cuddles, Cute dirty talk?????, Don't tell me other wise, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Sex, Hux POV, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux has a hair kink, Hux is sorta ooc I guess, Hux's name is Brendol, I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF THIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA, I DON'T KNOW MARGO, I don't know, I just wanted it to be cute, I'm Sorry, IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE THIS SMUT, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, THREEE DDAAYYYSSSS, YAAAYYY, bye, cute feels, does that count, for the sake of the plot, leave me alone, ok, post-sex cuddles, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine losing your virginity to Hux</p><p>Because I've wanted to write Emperor Hux for a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Bows Only to His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> eheeheheheh no
> 
> I am such a Hux girl it's not even ok
> 
> I need help

All through the night of my coronation, my eyes and my mind kept drifting to my fiance, now turned Empress, Y/N. She looked beautiful. I wonder what I did to deserve such an amazing woman like herself. Someone like me, ruthless, cold, and distant. She believes in me. She believes that I can make the whole galaxy a better place. Little does she know, I'm doing it all for her. 

The dress she was wearing clung onto her immaculately. The black fabric wrapped around her beautifully, she looked like a goddess. Her H/C looked amazing, showing off her beautiful E/C eyes. I could look into them for forever. The way she walked, hypnotizing. She could have any man she wanted. And she chose me, and I chose her. 

After everyone had left, we walked hand in hand back to our shared quarters. I stroked her soft hand. I felt her wrap her arm around mine and lean her head into me. I kissed her on her head. It was just a soft one. 

"I love you." She whispered. "I'm so proud of you." Y/N looked up at me, I could see tears in her eyes. I turned to her, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just," I wipe the tears off her face. She sniffs. "I'm so proud of you. You're an emperor now, and I can't believe that I'm engaged to the best." I couldn't help but smile as she said that, as selfish as it was. I look at her, and place a kiss on her lips. I could kiss her all day, if only she would let me. Y/N places her hand on the back of my neck. I pull back, breathing heavily. I press my forehead onto hers. We both smile.

I nod. "Come on. Let's go." Y/N nods, and we walk back together.

I enter the code to our room and step inside after Y/N. I lock the door behind us. I take off my gloves and watch Y/N. She takes off her dress and steps out of it. She goes over to the closet and hangs the dress up. She takes off her shoes and places them in the closet. Y/N grabs one of my black t-shirts and black sweats. She sits on the bed and puts the clothes on. I get changed as well. Wearing a black shirt and sweats as well. Y/N walks into the bathroom to clean the makeup off her face. I let out a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair, slightly pulling. To say that I was completely calm about me being Emperor was an understatement. I would not show it, but I am scared. I'm nervous as hell. I sit on the bed and wait for Y/N to return.

When she does, she sits by me and leans her head onto my shoulder. "You're troubled." She says. I nod. 

"You're right I am. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I am capable of doing it." I reply. 

Y/N places a hand on my face and turns me to look at her. "You are. I know you are. Bren, there is no doubt in my mind that you can do this. I love you. You will bring peace to the galaxy. I believe that." I look down. I feel her place a kiss on my forehead. She lifts my head up and kisses me on my lips. I feel my eyes flutter close. I move my lips against hers, savoring her addictive taste. I slip my tongue from my mouth, asking permission to enter hers. Y/N allows it. Our kiss gets more heated and passionate, I place my hands underneath her thighs and have her straddle me. Immediately I could feel myself harden under her touch.

How little she does for me to be completely under her control, and lose myself. I feel herself grind lightly on me. My breath shudders, she felt so good on me. I knew she had little to no experience in this area, but I didn't care. I just loved Y/N. The way she is, I wouldn't change a thing. For her to trust me with herself like this, I don't think I have ever felt more honored.

I pull back from her and stare deep into her E/C color eyes. "Y/N, we, we don't have, to... We can stop. Don't push yourself on my account." I say quietly. She nods understandingly. "Brendol, you know I know my limits. It's okay, I, I, I want this... I want... I want you..." Y/N looked at me. My eyes trailed down from her eyes to her lips, then to her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, then, back to her eyes again.

I quickly place my hands behind her neck and slam her lips against mine. We both moan into each other. I reach under her shirt to trace the skin there lightly. She responds by placing my hands on her hips and taking off her, well my, shirt off. I pull away and look at her. She was beautiful. I look into her eyes, silently asking for permission to caress her. She nods softly with a slight smirk on her face. I concentrate on the sight before me. I placed my left hand on her breast. She takes a sharp breath in and I pull my hand away. Y/N leans in and kisses me and places my hand back onto her soft skin. She bites my lip in between her teeth.

I quickly take my shirt off and Y/N grabs onto my arms. I slip my fingers under the waistband of the pants she wore and slid them off, continuing to kiss her. I rub my hands up and down her soft S/C skin. I caress the inside of her thigh, close to her fabric covered core. She moans in my mouth. I pull back, and lay her down, back to the bed. I place kisses along her jawline and neck. I move to her collarbone, I lightly graze my teeth over it. I suck. Hard. Y/N moves her hands to pull at my hair. I moan. I look to admire my work.

She's now mine.

I continue to kiss down her chest. I suck on her breast, tweaking and licking her nipple with my tongue. Y/N arches towards me, a mewl leaving her swollen lips. "Bren.. Please..."

I shush her gently against her skin. I leave a trail of kisses from in between her breasts to her navel. I reached to her heat. Looking up, I ask permission. "Y/N. May I?" She nods. "Yes." She says with a smile. I draw my eyes back. I kiss her hipbones, I latch my teeth onto the waistband of her underwear and drag it down her legs. When I reached her ankles, I threw them off to across the room. I settle myself back in between her legs. I close my eyes and let my tongue find its way to Y/N's body. When it did, I licked her clit softly, slightly nibbling. I lick in between her folds, finally getting a taste. As soon as I did, I was addicted.

I lap my tongue over and over and over. Y/N rolls her hips against me, I moan into her. "Shit!" She moans. I place two fingers in my mouth, wetting them. I look up to her. "This will prep you, love."

She nods. "Okay." I run my pointer finger along her slit, and push in slowly, feeling her heat around me. I hear her moan. "Are you okay, Y/N?" I ask worriedly. She nods. I pump in and out of her. I hear Y/N curse and moan my name. My breath became heavy as I felt myself getting even more hard. I add my middle finger. Y/N grabs onto my hair tighter, pulling up. I let out a yelp. Her delicate fingers around my hair felt amazing. I kept them going in and out of her. Y/N bucks up against me. "Bren... darling, I-FUCK" I brought her to her first orgasm. I felt herself tremble around me, her legs shaking. Y/N was moaning coming down from her high. I quickly look into her eyes. "Are you alright?" I ask, was it too much for her? Am I too rough. The last thing I would want is to make her even a little bit uncomfortable. Y/N has allowed me to see her in such a precious way, the least I could do is make her comfortable.

"Yes. I'm fine, just... Keep going please." She gave me a lust filled smile. I laugh and kiss her lips. She moans, she could probably taste herself on my lips. Y/N reaches down towards my pants, but I catch her hand in mine. "No, my queen. This is about you." She nods. I felt the sudden need. I needed to be inside her. I need to feel her warmth around me. I just need her...

I quickly shove off my pants and boxers. Y/N sits up and leans her forehead against mine. "Take me, my Emperor." She whispers. Something about her saying that fired something up inside me. I lay myself on top her, trying to do it in a protective manner. Yes, no one else was here, but, no one else can see her like this. Only me.

"Y/N, this might hurt at first. You tell me to stop at anytime and I will. I promise. If you are uncomfortable at all, tell me." She nods. "I will. Thank you Brendol." I give a soft smile. I position myself at her entrance and look deep into her eyes. I slowly push into her. I shudder at feeling her tightness around me. Y/N felt warm and it felt, it felt... Right. I push in further, and she lets out a small scream and screws her eyes shut.

I start to panic. "Y/N. Look at me please, we can stop. Please..." Y/N responds. "I'm fine, I promise. Just give me one second, please." I wait patiently. I dare not take my eyes off her. "Move... Please, Bren." I take a deep breath and lean my forehead on hers. I start to roll my hips gently. I pull out and back into her again. Y/N lets out a moan, but that only spurred me to go on. I wrapped my arms around her and had her straddle me once again. We looked deep into each others eyes.

I can't describe the feeling I have. Having the one woman I love more than anything else in the world give me something so special. There was nothing else I wanted. Our bodies moved with each other, we fit so perfectly together. I could feel her leave scratches on my back, I paid no attention to it. I latched my mouth onto anywhere I could reach, desperate to mark her again. The both of us were nearing the end. My pace started to become sloppy, uncoordinated.

I leaned my head against the side of hers and whispered in her ear. "You're taking me so well. You're such a good girl Y/N. I love you so much." I pause to steal a quick kiss from her lips. "Can you come for me, Y/N?"

I could feel myself coming to the edge. I focused on Y/N, trying to get her to come before me. I thrust into her two more times and I felt Y/N shatter around me. "Fuck! Bren... Oh my-Fuck!" I lost control after that. I scream her name as I feel myself empty into her. We cling onto each other for dear life, catching our breaths.

I leave her warm and comforting body and lay down on our bed, pulling her with me. I hold her close to me. The room smelled of sex and sweat. I kissed her hair. "I love you, Y/N. More than I could ever say." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. Y/N looks up at me. "Stop, don't cry." She places her hand on my cheek and I lean into her comforting hand. "I just wish I could do more for you. You deserve the whole galaxy and yet I-"

"Sssh. My love, you owe me nothing but your love. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. And I cannot thank you enough for it." Y/N smiles at me. I smile back. I pull her close and stroke her skin in a soothing way, luring us both to sleep.

How lucky we are to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
